


Like A Princess Lost in New York

by Neon_Opal



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Coffee Shops, Costumes, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Poetry, Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts in the typical way when Tom runs into costume designer Gwendolyn Divine at a party and rescues her from an uncomfortable conversation. They had met briefly before and this time he discovers what a lovely woman she is. He hopes he might spark up a romance before he has to leave again.</p>
<p>Again I'm having problems with the numbering in the heading - story is ongoing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ I wrote an almost entire rough draft of this last May and June and then just left it sit for various unpleasant reasons, some being ongoing problems with my hands and computer. So as my Camp NaNo project I decide to start editing it and posting it bit by bit. I used and approximate word count based on what I have and think it will take to finish (so far the draft is about 20,000). So I can't promise how fast it will fall into place but It will be finished - it has a goal and I won't just leave it undone.This will give me more motivation to work on it. :) It is kind of a fluffy piece for me especially of this length. Thanks for reading. ~~

~*~

Ch. 1

 

Tom found himself scanning the crowded room of the opulent New York City loft. He had discovered much to his dismay that it was one of those thoroughly pretentious and tedious affairs. He was with a small group of people but not actively engaged in the conversation. He was wondering when he might politely leave while his eyes scanned the room. They lit on a woman he'd met briefly at this sort of thing a couple times before. She was an enchantment to behold as she stood there looking very much like a medieval damsel in distress who needed to be rescued just like he did. She wore a long deep lilac colored gown with her bright red hair streaming around her shoulders in waves. He’d never seen her hair down like that before. It was stunningly beautiful. As he started to search his extensive memory banks for her name, he excused himself from his acquaintances and started to make his way towards her. His brain hit upon a name as he walked but it seemed too unreal to be true. He would feel rather foolish if he was wrong but he took the chance.

"Miss Divine, Gwendolyn is it?” he asked as she turned toward him at the sound of her name. “I've wanted to speak with you again since that last time we met."

He could tell she was relieved to have a reason to turn away from those she was with as she moved to face him. She was happy to let him clasp her hand and drawl her a few steps away. He must have been right on the name, fantastical as it seemed since she made no comment to correct it. Something in his brain made him raise her hand to his lips and give it a gallant kiss saying,

“Tom Hiddleston at you service.” 

She smiled and he thought she was blushing a bit. He looked at her more closely as this transpired. Before he’d had the impression she was closer to the same age he was though now he figured her for a bit older.

"Yes, yes thank you. Nice to see you again Tom,” she said delightedly. “I couldn't really forget who you are, just because of who you are." She smiled and walked with him over to the edge of the room out of the milling crowd. 

“You looked like a lost princess standing over there. So I felt obliged to come and rescue you. I am glad I remembered your name correctly. It would've felt foolish to call someone Miss Divine and have been wrong." He told her with a little laugh in his response.

"Thank you for your gallantry, it was much needed. I'm surprised you remembered my name at all. We only met so briefly before. What had you wanted to talk to me about?"

"This is probably more embarrassing to admit, but it really wasn't anything in particular. I was just looking for a tactful way to get you out of something that looked like it was rather uncomfortable for you. Plus I was also bored out of my mind with my group and welcomed the thought of someone new to talk to.” Tom gave her one of his winning smiles and asked, “You’re a costume designer if I remember correctly?"

"You have an excellent memory. I usually tend to blend into the background at these sorts of things"."

"Not at all, I think you stand out in a different sort of way. Your hair is lovely. I’ve never seen it down like that."

"You remember how I've worn my hair before?" Gwen seemed surprised again.

"Shall we find some drinks and a place to sit and talk? Away from the crowds that seem to be driving us both crazy tonight;” he asked as he took her elbow politely and led her to the bar. They easily found someplace to sit in a cozy corner by the stairs to an upper level where they spent a pleasant half-hour talking about the theater and Shakespeare, and historical clothing which was her specialty.

"I’ll admit I often don't like these types of parties unless I’m with people I know very well but you made it quite enjoyable Gwendolyn."

"Thank you. It was very nice to talk to you as well. You are very down to earth compared to a lot of people I meet professionally at these things. I prefer the more artsy bohemian parties, much more relaxed. Not that they're bad people, they’re often just caught up in something else."

Tom noticed that some of the crowd had started to filter out and it would probably be polite enough to leave it at this point and he had an early call in the morning. He thought of how to best phrase these final questions to Gwen.

"I'm going to get to sound terribly corny again, and ask if I might be able to ring you sometime or if you need anyone to escort you home tonight. Just in a friendly way. But I would like to see you again if you'd let me. Just for lunch or something simple like that so we can have a talk in a less formal situation?" He asked her hopefully afraid he had started to ramble.  
“I brought my car but you can walk me out and wait with me while they bring it around. That would be nicer than standing there alone,” she told him with a smile. “If you’d like you can call me and take me to lunch. I agree that getting to know someone new is always nice even if they’re only here for a short while. I know you live in England."

Tom took her hand as they got up and held it as they said their goodbyes to a few people on the way out. As if he was afraid he might lose her or have her get pulled aside; kind of protective but in a sweet endearing way. They were alone in the elevator and she gave him her number to put in his phone and he put his number in hers. She turned in her valet ticket and they stepped outside to wait. It was a nice refreshing evening after the stuffy loft.

"I'm sorry I should've asked, do you need a ride somewhere?"

"I'm only a few blocks away. I had planned to walk. This part of the city's okay and it hasn't gotten too late. I don't want to make things awkward by getting in your car."

She looked at him curiously trying to figure out his meaning in that. He definitely had been flirting during their talk but she still wasn't entirely sure if it had just been some kind of professional courtesy mixed with his innate chivalry.

He was looking at her intently and he was so tall she had to look up at him. She hated heels and was wearing shoes that were practically flat. He probably had a good 10 inches of height on her. "Why would that be awkward?"

"I'm starting to like you a lot. I'm going to ask you something, feel free to say no..." She waited quietly just looking at him. Was he going to ask for a kiss, surely not? It turned out to be a bigger surprise, 

"Can I touch your hair? It’s so beautiful here in the moonlight." 

In his eyes she noticed the strange sparkle seem to glitter even more and he seemed very shy when he asked her. Almost like a teenager and he certainly, she was sure, was very far away from being an inexperienced man.

“If you'd like and I'll even give you a hug." She said playfully and gave him a wink. He was an attractive man. She could not deny that.

He reached out one of his large hands and she noticed again how lovely they were. His long fingers smoothed her hair down over her shoulder and he twined them gently in the ends. They caught each other in an embrace and she liked the feel of his other hand on her back. They didn’t linger over it and as they stepped away her car came up beside them. He was looking down at her and when she looked up she knew he wanted to kiss her but he didn't ask. She wouldn't have minded but was not overeager about getting involved with this handsome famous younger man or being a notch in his belt, though somehow she doubted him for that type already. The valet turned over her keys to and she turned Tom again.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride to where you are staying?"

"Thank you for the offer but I think these long legs need a proper stretch after being cooped up in that loft. I promise that I really will call you. I’m not just saying it, I will. Good night Miss Divine." And he took her hand again and kissed it as he had when he first talked to her that evening. He even helped her into her car and closed the door for her. She drove off with him looking after her until she turned the corner and lost sight of him.

 

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~

Ch. 2

 

Gwen didn't really think much about Tom calling her too quickly even if he said he would. It was true; they had had a pleasant conversation. There was obviously something he found attractive about her hair and how could she not find him handsome but she wasn't sure why he'd be interested in her beyond something professional. He had sent her a text that morning saying,

“Nice to meet you last night-I’ll ring when I know my schedule.” 

She’d replied simply with, “Nice meeting you too- ok.”

Maybe he was just looking for a friend in New York that he might have something in common with. One who might not be too caught up in his stardom and the glamour of it and what went with it. He was indeed every bit as charming and elegant as his image made him out to be. Some fashion industry people would call him clothes horse. He wore that stunning gray suit so well last night. Every time she'd seen pictures of him dressed like that he always seemed totally comfortable and the clothing always looked perfect on his body. He would probably be an interesting person to dress for a play. That was the notion that intrigued her most, that it might be interesting if in the future, they could find some opportunity to work together and she could create something for him to wear. Perhaps he had some project discreetly in the works and wanted her thoughts on dressing people.

In truth, she was somewhat surprised to get a text from him the second day after they met asking if it was an okay time to give her call. It happened to come at a time she needed a break so she texted back that it was fine. A few minutes later the phone rang and she answered.

"Hello my lost Princess," he greeted her before she could say anything.

"Well hello back Prince Charming."

"I wasn't interrupting you at anything was I?"

"No I was just working on some sketches and needed a break anyway. Good time to make some tea," she told him and went about putting on the water while they chatted a bit.

"So are you still interested in going out to lunch with me?"

"It said I would."

“I was afraid maybe you’d have changed your mind.”

“Why would I?” she laughed.

"Now for the tricky part tough, finding out when we both might be free to do it. We didn't talk much the other night specifically about what projects either one of us was involved with right now. Our conversation just took off in the more general realm of Shakespeare and history without us touching on anything too personal about right now."

They discuss the options and it seemed like the best one was for lunch the next day because Tom’s schedule was not too settled and he had to be flexible.

"Can you pick a place for us where I won’t stand out too much so we don't get bothered? You must know a good place with theater people where I would just blend in or that is quiet and out of the way, where we can relax and be ourselves."

She gave him the name and directions to a small café that she liked close to where he was staying. It was the kind of thing that everyday jaded New Yorkers would go to if they weren’t in a usual rush.

 

~*~

 

The next afternoon proved to be dreary and gloomy weather wise, spitting down rain with a constant misty drizzle. Gwen caught cab. Taking out the car would have been more trouble than it was worth on a day like this. She arrived just couple minutes before the appointed time and wondered if she'd have to wait for him or if he would already be there. She looked around the room trying to get her eyes to adjust to the different interior light which was still low. Then she saw him sitting towards the back, at one of the side tables next to the window staring out at the rain. He looked very peaceful. She wished she could snap a picture of him like that or make a quick sketch. Gwen started to make her way back to him and just then he turned and saw her and he broke into a big smile and waved. Tom stood up as she approached to give her a hug. They sat down and she noticed his hair was fairly wet with curls hanging down his forehead and swirling behind his ears.  
"Did you walk here? Your hair is very wet." Gwen though looked delightful and wished she could tweek one of the curls.

"I did. It wasn't too bad, I'm used to the English weather, though it's probably left me looking not quite as cute as I might have liked to be for meeting you," he said trying to brush some of the hair off his forehead and running his hands through it as he swept it back.

"If you want the truth, it’s adorable that way," she pressed saying and gave a wink since he seemed flirtatious already, she didn’t see any harm in flirting back a little. 

"What's good here?" He asked her as he opened the menu that was on the side of the table in a holder after passing one to her first.

"Most of it is pretty good depending on what you like. My one friend always likes the seafood salad I favor the Panini sandwiches or the breakfast croissant sandwiches which they serve all day. And the cupcakes are delicious so make sure you save room for one.'

"Are you going to eat a cupcake in front of me?" He asked with his surprised look that she wasn't sure was real or intentionally put on.

“Why not? Good food should be savored and enjoyed like good company."

"Here, here!” He said toasting her with his water glass. "Well said. I guess while you are a theater type you’re not an actress or model obsessively counting every calorie. Even a lot of upwardly mobile business type women are like that these days. It can get a little stressful for a man, taking a woman out to eat when she doesn't want to eat anything," he smiled at her.

"With all the battles one has to fight in life that is not one I wish to wrestle with too fiercely. I'd certainly never make it in their shoes." They were silent for a minute as the perused the menu and the waiter came to take their orders.

“So what are you working on?" He asked her as they settled in to wait

"A production of Camelot, but it is early days so it hasn’t even been fully been cast yet. I've been brought on to work with the director on a few sketches and ideas. So I know more what he's going for when the actors are settled then we can hit the ground rolling the details of construction and finding out exactly what suits them in terms of fit and how they move. It is probably boring to you at this point."

"It is interesting to know how another aspect of production works. You don't always think about details of that as an actor," he told her. "Though we notice when the people behind it all are good because everything fits better and feels more right, even if we complained about fittings. There are occasions when you don't get that and you notice that too as an actor when it happens."

"Your turn, what are you working on that has you in New York for a little while?”

“I'm doing a voice for an animated film details of which I am solemnly sworn to secrecy about, but it's a fun piece of work very different than when you're not in front of people with your body but just your voice. Also have some feelers out for new things and a couple meetings future work related."

"You’re excellent with your voice. Should I be a little embarrassed to say am very familiar with some of your recordings of poetry and I recommend them to people I know who still teach to use in their classes? I think it can help students to hear them read not just by someone who knows how to read but read them properly. I love poetry.”

“So do I. It’s a passion of mine. I’ve loved making those recordings.” He told her with delight.

“Did you always want to be an actor and I know you studied literature at University?"

 

"I think I did. You said people who are still teachers, did used to teach?"

"Yes, English literature and history, medieval and Renaissance were my specially but I liked the cultural history rather than dates of kings and queens and wars and conflicts but where you're talking about what the actual people were doing through all that how they were living maybe how it impacts them on a real level. When I was young I loved history but I always hated the ones where we were asked to remember specific dates and names of battles and those sorts of things. In the poetry I just love it. It speaks to my soul especially a lot of the poets from the 1800s Yeats and Keats. Sorry I’m probably gushing."

 

“Don’t worry; it’s nice to meet people passionate about their interests. I think that's our food coming now.” 

They were quite as things were settled on the table then they picked the conversation back up much where they had left off

"How did you end up in costuming then? You told me where is started but when did it become your career?"

“I guess that odd combination of things that sometimes happens for people. I always loved the festivals. It was such a fun seasonal thing,” she paused drifting back to some memories. “I always found one to go to where ever we were living as soon as I was old enough to drive or have a friend who could. My family never seemed to like them. I’d search out any in driving distance. That definitely sprang from my interest in history and playing dress up as a child. I knew how to sew a bit and started to learn more and research different eras, learn that distinction between historically accurate and what just was made to have a good general look but be more wearable and what was fantasy wear. As I got into college or what you would probably call uni, I became friends with the people who had the costume shops at the fairs. Some carried things commercially produced but some of them were seamstresses and tailors in their own right and made the things they sold. I'd pick their brain and learned how to hand sew buttonhole." She looked at him to see if he was getting bored by her rambles but he seemed interested or least was managing to look attentive so she continued. "So it went on like that and I’d make costumes for my friends. I had a lot of fun with the whole fair thing in general, the music, skits, and crafts and of course there was Shakespeare." She looked up at him and he was smiling and she smiled back.

"Ahhh, the great Bard himself who could resist and probably good looking men dressed in tights and cod pieces." Tom gave her a cute little smirk and a wink.

She laughed as she responded, “Well I won't deny had some crushes and flings at the Ren fair and it is like the theater for romance. There not much difference. Flirting is part of the game but some of the romances turn real to a greater or lesser degree. I know a few married couples who met that way.

“I can imagine how it would be similar. So where did the transition come? You haven't even gotten to where you are teaching." He seemed genuinely interested so she went on.

"While I never stopped going the Renaissance fairs even after I graduated with a degree in history and started teaching. It seems like I was always working on some side project for costuming and a couple times I'd even made stuff for the cast members at the fair. That was really how it happened I guess since I was teaching I was usually free in the summer to do stuff at the fair. Then one year someone asked me if I might be available early enough to actually start helping with some of the costume designs and construction as an official staff member. After that it just sort of went from there. One thing led to another and another over the years as it does and I ended up where I am now. Sorry if that was more detailed than you wanted.”

"No, it's interesting to learn how people ended up in the film or theater industries especially if it isn't exactly where they started out but yours makes a lot more sense."  
They continued to chat as they ate and including some shop talk about working on Shakespeare plays and she asked about some of the costuming on his science fiction related projects.

When they were done their meal she handed him the dessert menu.

"You are truly going to eat dessert in front of me?'

"Yren’t you going to have one? You really should it doesn't hurt to have something bad once in a while and you must work out a lot at the gym too you’ll work it off without any thought at all." She told him playfully

"I should if they are as good as you say. And it’s so surprising to be with a lady who eats desert I thought you might be teasing me."

 

"Nope but you have to promise not to laugh at me as I eat. I sometimes I get rather euphoric about my desserts.”

"Is that so? I love to watch a woman enjoying herself." He said with flirtation in his voice. It continued to say discreetly flirtatious things throughout the meal in a few times found a way to touch her hand or arm. He used his hands a lot when he talked and she loved the animated way he would look at certain times almost boyish though he was in his mid-thirties. 

Part way through their desserts and coffee he put his chin on his hands and stared out the window at the rain much the way he had been when she came, in distracted for a moment and she couldn't resist using that cliché.

"Penny for your thoughts Prince Charming."

"Oh sorry didn't mean to be rude I was really hoping the weather would clear and I might be able to persuade you to go for a walk with me after lunch."

"Can we try for tomorrow? Because I would like to take a rain check, pun intended," she said laughing at the bad humor and the situation.

Actors often have a way of observing people's gestures and expressions. Tom noticed she had a habit of tucking her hair behind her left ear even when she didn't really need to get it out of the way and she liked to twist her water glass around by the base. He could tell when she was talking about something that she was passionate about by her body language and the way her face lit up. She never tried to hide that like some of the pretentious Hollywood types. The kind who didn't seem to want you to think they were too eager or enthusiastic about much of anything except their new part or how you might help them. He disliked that sort of industry talk and they had naturally engaged in topics that where more practical or anecdotal. It wasn't her just gushing over him and asking all sorts of questions focused on a particular film role or two as so often happened for him. He liked that she had knowledge about the kind of work he did without having much very specific knowledge about his work in particular. It made the questions she did ask be more interesting curiosity rather than the eager to know all the dirt or what kind of kisser his costar was. It was much more refreshing to be able to meet someone like this and it was getting harder and harder for him to do so. 

He brought his attention back to the table as the waiter brought the desserts and hoped he hadn't drifted off into another moment of inattentiveness that might make him seem discourteous. She'd gotten a mini chocolate mousse pie with a chocolate cookie crumble crust. He had taken her advice and chosen the pistachio iced cupcake. He took his first bite and as she had promised it was lovely and he noticed her watching his face and expression the way he had been watching hers earlier. Had she also been doing that very subtly the whole time just like he had been he wondered. 

He watched as she took a scoop of the chocolate mousse her face almost overcome with delight.

"You’re right. It’s fantastic and I guess yours is as well from the look on your face."

"This is one of my other favorites here. There's too many to choose and they make different things every day. I’d at come more often if I could." She said taking another bite of mousse and licking the spoon. Then she noticed him watching her, "oh god, sorry about that.” Gwen felt suddenly shy and self-conscious. “I just really love desserts please try not to stare."

"That's going to be very difficult but I'll try,” he said, licking some icing off his own finger slowly and methodically and loaded with innuendo.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"You're the one who told me how scrummy this all was. So why waste any?” He said as he gave her a wink.

"Naughty boy."

 

~~~

 

"Can we make plans to do something else soon? I'd really like to see more of you maybe a romantic dinner?" Tom asked her as he settled the check and they got ready to depart.

"Like a proper date?"

"Yes like a proper date. I was looking at this lunch as a getting to know you date. Didn't you realize that?" He gave her a melting look, took hold of her hand and rubbed her palm with his thumb.

Gwen almost wanted to pull it away it was so intense and seductive. She felt like she would melt into a puddle. She truly had assumed he was just flirtatious by nature or it was the kind of flirtation that went on at the Renaissance fairs that was merely sort of a playful game. "So you like me like me?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing or an astonishing thing. I don’t know why though. You are a beautiful woman and great to talk to. Last night I was trying to be very restrained and gentlemanly. It took all my power to remain so."

"Oh you were very gentlemanly and you behaved very gentlemanly today. I find that very charming. That is something you don't see a lot of these days, at least in American men.” She rotated her water glass which still remained on the table then looked up at him, “you realize I’m significantly older than you though, don't you?'

"Yes but I don't think that should matter or does to you? I'm too much of a gentleman to ask a lady her age. I’m sure you know mine or close enough but do you find it a problem?” 

She watched his face noticing that hesitant expression of trying to prepare for disappointment, afraid it that she might say she didn’t like dating younger men, or one who lived an ocean away and she had come thinking only to make a new friend.

"Its fine I think you are sweet and obviously very handsome. I’ll tell you secret, I usually prefer younger men." He gave her slightly surprised look as she sprang that news on him, “A lot of men by my age are already looking for someone much younger or they skipped having babies for careers and now want to hurry and settle down elsewhere. That just is not my thing right now and it may never be.”

"I hope you are starting to figure out already I’m not most other men.” He told her sincerely. “I've really enjoyed your company and had liked to keep it." He let go of her hand but continued to stroke it gently with his long fingers. He looked at her more closely wondering just how much of that age difference there was. He didn't think it could be all that much but some men were funny even about a couple years. He continued, "If dinner seems like too formal, perhaps a visit to a museum? If you think the second date should still be a little more casual so you get know me better, I can't really fault you for it. Will give me some small chance, some glimmer of hope?”

"I think my brain is just trying to figure it all out. I wasn't really expecting this. It has me rattled."

"Oh God, you are not seeing someone else are you? That's really terrible of me. I didn't even think to ask I just assumed you were single since you accepted my invitation and you didn't really mention anyone the other night or during our lunch now," he told her seeming a bit embarrassed at his lack of foresight on that account. She saw how flustered he looked at that and he had pulled away his hand very subtly and it now rested on the table by his plate. “Don't worry, it’s nothing like that, you didn't accidentally drop yourself into a kettle of hot water. There's no one at the moment, not even anyone casual. I haven't even been thinking about it so I it just caught me by surprise to find someone so unexpected, interested in me.” Gwen stretched her hand across the table and touched the back of his, “so yes, I will go on another date with you and maybe we can let it be determined by what time we both have free to meet. A walk today would've been nice and a more relaxing way to have talked about this. Maybe if the weather's nice tomorrow or the next day we can meet somewhere to take that walk and grab a cup of coffee in the park? Then we can plan our proper date over the next couple days as you get your schedule. Mine is pretty flexible. Is that okay? " 

"Yes it's perfect!" He picked her hand off the table lately and gave it one of those sweet kisses and she blushed slightly.

"Sorry if I handled that badly and ungracefully. I think you're very nice man so don’t take any of that as disinterest."

"I'm glad you think so, you're very nice too. Forgive me for making you so flustered.”

They got up and put their jackets on and he took a moment to help her with hers smoothing down the collar.

They stood there in front of the café under the awning looking for a cab. It turned out they were each going in the opposite direction so it wouldn't even make sense to share one She was glad he hadn't decided to walk back, though it had been cute watching while his hair dried with the damp little tendrils curling around his face. She had found herself wanting to touch them the way he had wanted to touch her hair last night, but she didn't say anything about it, she was too shy for that. He had taken out his phone and checked the weather forecast and it seemed like tomorrow would be a much nicer day so they set up a meeting.

He hailed the first cab they saw and opened the door for her.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow,” he said giving her a quick hug and then he did the cutest thing ever, it was one of the most romantic things in her book, more than a hand kiss even. He leaned in giving her a kiss on the forehead. It was good that she was just about to sit down anyway or she might have collapsed in a heap on the wet sidewalk. She finished getting into the taxi and waved goodbye as it pulled away leaving him in the rain looking like a sad puppy dog as she glanced back.

 

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~

Ch 3

When she looked the weather report later that night it seemed like the plans for tomorrow were going to go awry. Tom had possibly been overly optimistic when he had looked at the earlier report because even when she heard one at dinner time it seemed a little more dubious as to there being actual sun. Later she received a text message from him asking if it was too late to call her about plans. I was really sweet that he had even thought about that. She sent back a quick – ‘ okay but make it brief’. Moments later the phone rang.

"Hello my lost Princess.” He said again the moment she picked up.

“Are you coming to rescue me?” she laughed.

”Anytime you want me to.” He replied laughing with her.

“You know prince charming that one of these days you are going to get burned with that opening line if someone else picks up my phone.”

"Who else would pick up your phone?

“Maybe a friend or if I'm working and have my hands into something I may have an assistant grab it, some of them are male so that might be funny."

"Yes it might be awkward but I’m not going to stop doing it unless you insist. I think the weather is going to be pants again tomorrow but I have an idea if you trust me."

'What is your idea and why would I need to trust you for it?"

"I was going to suggest you come to my place for afternoon tea, bring some poetry books and I might be able to dig up a few here. I'll bake you scones. I promise on my honor to stay on my best gentlemanly behavior." He heard her give a little chuckle on the other end as he said that.

"You’ll make me scones?"

“Yes my nan's recipe she taught me. It would still be something casual and we still can keep the same time we set. You can leave whenever you want or need to or whenever you get bored of me. Will you come?"

She heard the eagerness in his voice and she supposed she would be safe enough. He wasn't a celebrity she'd heard any dubious things about and those usually did get around quickly in this information age. “It's not often, probably never, that a man offers to bake something for me and invite me for tea and poetry so I will take you up on that offer.”

"Thank you I'll it forward to it. I know you said not to keep you on long. You’ll probably be getting ready to go to bed."

"Yes but please don't to something corny like ask me what I'm wearing or you might talk yourself out of wanting me to come over tomorrow. You might be disappointed in the answer." She was lying in her bed already with the lights low reading a book wearing a ratty old T-shirt that was a few sizes too big. That second one would sound very unattractive but the first part of it might sound far too risqué for where she wanted to go right now. 

"Okay, though now you're making me think of something else which also might put you off, but if you let me I wanted to recite a poem for you if you let me, to say good night."

“Tom you are too unbelievably charming. I’d love that.”

He began speaking he soft strong voice lilting over the words, “From: The Princess, by Alfred Lord Tennyson.

 

Now sleeps the crimson petal, now the white;  
Nor waves the cypress in the palace walk;  
Nor winks the gold fin in the porphyry font.  
The firefly wakens; waken thou with me.

Now droops the milk-white peacock like a ghost,  
And like a ghost she glimmers on to me.”

Gwen listened to his smooth soothing voice as it washed over her and she put her book aside and scooched down in the bed switching off the lamp and listening to his words sighing to her in the dark.

“Now lies the Earth all Danaë to the stars,  
And all thy heart lies open unto me.

Now slides the silent meteor on, and leaves  
A shining furrow, as thy thoughts in me.”

Tom lay trying to imagine what it would be like there in that night garden with her as he lounged back in a comfy chair, limbs outstretched, eyes closed, reciting the words from memory.

“Now folds the lily all her sweetness up,  
And slips into the bosom of the lake.  
So fold thyself, my dearest, thou, and slip  
Into my bosom and be lost in me.

 

As the last words of the poem faded away he whispered, ”goodnight my princess,” and gently cut the line when she whispered good night back not wanting to break the spell of the words.

 

~*~


End file.
